mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 21
Aew pessoal, tudo bom? 2 (só a Fab que respondeu na parte passada =,( ) (update: Felippe e Jo também me responderam =D ) De volta com mais uma Parte de Red Fields Dimensions, que já está nos momentos finais, prevejo essa e mais umas três Partes no máximo. Já quero agradecer aos comentários da Parte 21 que vocês deixaram, muito obrigado mais uma vez pessoal. =) 300px|thumbHoje eu trago essa arte feita por Glimmer Sweet, que mostra a personagem mais mal humorada de Red Fields, Lighthouse. Superando até sua antecessora, Blizzard. Blizzard sorriu duas vezes apenas, Lighthouse sorriu nenhuma até agora (sem contar os flashbacks). Um "muito obrigado" para a Glimmer, por essa arte muito legal. =) Vamos lá: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 Observação:'Até agora, eu estava chamando erroneamente os policiais Mustard e Brocolli de "chef", mas o certo é "chief", mostrando que eles são chefes de polícia e não cozinheiros. xD Perdão pelo vacilo, =,( Sentimentos Cap. 1 O Primeiro Vingador ''27 de Abril / 20:06 / Sudeste de Red Fields / 500m de distância do Presídio de Red Fields. Nightstrike, Javelin, Hydra, Shockwave, Depth Charge, Razorback, Enforcer, Rip Tide e Kraken encontram Lighthouse, Dustbowl, Peaches e Xenon, no caminho para o Presídio. Peaches, revelando ter a Love Jewel em seu poder, usou uma habilidade chamada Sorcerer of the Love para enfeitiçar Razorback e tomar o controle de sua mente. E ela o ordena para atacar Hydra. Razorback concentra sua energia e corre na direção de Hydra para acertá-la. '''Razorback: PLASMA DASH! Hydra fica assustada e preocupada, a ponto de não reagir. Kraken: EARTH BARRIER! Kraken cria uma barreira de terra para impedir o ataque de Razorback, deixando os outros surpresos. Shockwave: *sorri* Falei que o Earth Power era um power com uma boa sintonia. Hydra vira para Kraken. Hydra: *surpresa* V-você me protegeu! Kraken: *sorri* É claro que eu ia proteger a minha irmãzinha. Hydra fica um pouco envergonhada, por se lembrar que ela achava que Kraken não era capaz de ser um Red Hero. Então Dustbowl, Xenon e Lighthouse revelam que também estão com outras Dimensional Jewels. Dustbowl com a Sound Jewel (azul claro), Xenon com a Summon Jewel (azul escuro), Lighthouse com a Galaxy Jewel (amarela). Javelin vira para Nightstrike. Javelin: Night! Não podemos lutar contra elas. Nightstrike: Isso é verdade! Lightning Blade agora passou dos limites por envolvê-las. Nightstrike vira para as quatro. Nightstrike: Vocês não sabem com o que estão mexendo! Essa pônei que lhes deu essas joias, não é alguém amigável ou confiável. Dustbowl: Tá brincando? Essa "Lightning não sei o quê" nos deu a oportunidade de acabar de vez com as garotas que são nossos problemas. Javelin vira para Xenon. Javelin: Mas até você, Xenon? Xenon: Eu só queria ser sua amiga. Mas você me tratou como um nada, ou melhor, como um estorvo. Se eu incomodava, era só ter falado, não precisava me humilhar. Então a resposta é sim, eu vou te destruir. Javelin se assusta. Rip Tide vira para seus companheiros. Rip Tide: Essas garotas falam de uma forma muito agressiva. Tem certeza que são apenas colegiais? Nightstrike: Só se as Dimensional Jewels tiverem alguma influência na mente dos usuários, semelhante aos Order Powers. Shockwave: Nós temos um exemplo do nosso lado. Enforcer? Enforcer: Os minutos que fiquei com uma dessas joias, eu não senti nada de diferente. Mas também eu não cheguei a usar seus poderes. Nightstrike: Isso nós teremos que descobrir então. Lighthouse vira para eles. Lighthouse: Chega de conversa. É hora do show! COMET RAIN! Lighthouse aponta sua pata para o grupo e sua joia brilha. Os Red Heroes ficam atentos, porém nada acontece de imediato. Shockwave: Ué! Rip Tide olha para o céu e avista algo. Rip Tide: No céu! Os outros olham e avistam pequenos meteoritos chegando contra eles. Nightstrike: Espalhem-se! Os Red Heroes se movimentam para não serem atingidos, Nightstrike se defende de um dos meteoritos com o Shadow Shield. Eles se reagrupam novamente. Depth Charge: Parece que realmente não vão nos deixar passar. Enforcer: Infelizmente teremos que lutar contra essas garotas. Rip Tide: Sim, mas não podemos ignorar o chamado do Chief Mustard. Nightstrike pensa um pouco e tem uma ideia. Nightstrike: Vamos fazer assim então: Tide, Enforcer e Charge seguem até o Presídio. Elas devem estar querendo apenas nós, então vocês não são os alvos delas. O resto de nós ficará para detê-la. Rip Tide: Certo! Nightstrike: Dessa vez é para valer! Se encontrarem algo que não devam enfrentar sozinhos, não enfrentem, esperem nós, ou entrem em contato. Enforcer, Rip Tide e Depth Charge fazem sinais positivos. Enforcer: E se isso for um engano e elas nos atacar quando for passar por elas? Nightstrike: Vamos cobrir vocês. Confiem em mim. Rip Tide: Ok! Rip Tide, Enforcer e Depth Charge correm na direção do Presídio e, consequentemente, na direção das quatro. Os outros ficam apreensivos quando os três vão passar por elas. Porém elas nem se mexem, ou desviam o olhar, quando eles passam por elas. Rip Tide, Depth Charge e Enforcer passam pelas quatro pôneis e seguem para o Presídio. Rip Tide olha para Nightstrike por um último instante. Shockwave: Realmente elas querem a nós. Nightstrike: Exatamente! Nightstrike vira para os outros que sobraram. Nightstrike: Ok! Vamos nos dividir novamente! Shockwave: Você e Dustbowl tem assuntos para tratar, então ela é sua. Shockwave: Certo! Shockwave olha sério para Dustbowl, que dá um sorrisinho cínico para ela. Nightstrike: Hydra: Você e Kraken estão encarregados de deter Peaches e, é claro, fazer Razorback voltar a si. Hydra e Kraken fazem gestos positivos. Nightstrike: Javelin: Sei que esse momento está sendo difícil, mas deixarei a Xenon com você. Eu sei que você será capaz de fazer ela parar. Javelin: Sem problemas! Javelin olha para o rosto de Xenon, que mantém uma expressão de raiva, como ela nunca viu antes, e isso a deixa triste. Nightstrike: E eu cuido da Mayak! Nightstrike olha para Lighthouse e elas trocam olhares sérios. Cap. 2 O Soldado Invernal Javelin vs. Xenon. Javelin: *chateada* Xenon! Foi mal por...er...Sinto muito por tudo que houve! Xenon: Tarde demais para isso, Javelin! SUMMON MONSTER: CENTIPEDE! Xenon aponta sua pata para frente e a Summon Jewel brilha, então uma centopeia gigante e monstruosa aparece na frente dela. Javelin: *assusta* Ih, caramba! A centopeia ataca Javelin, que começa a se esquivar. Em seguida, Javelin vira para Xenon novamente. Javelin: *triste* Xenon! Por fav... Antes dela completar a frase, ela tem novamente que se esquivar de outro ataque da centopeia, que a pressiona bastante. Xenon: Você está tendo muito espaço para se esquivar, então vou encurtar isso. SUMMON MONSTER: WASP! Xenon usa sua habilidade novamente e, dessa vez, aparece uma vespa enorme em sua frente. Javelin fica bastante preocupada com a situação. Shockwave vs. Dustbowl. Dustbowl ataca Shockwave com um Sonic Hoof, um ataque que deixa a pata dela revestida por uma onda sonora. Shockwave bloqueia com seu Wood Shield, porém onde a pata de Dustbowl acerta, abre um buraco no escudo, acertando a pata de Shockwave, causando alguns arranhões. Shockwave: Não sei porque todo esse ódio, Dustbowl! Eu sempre fui quieta no meu canto, você que começou a me provocar. Dustbowl: Eu não gosto de você, Shockwave! Sua presença, seu jeito de ambientalista, que só come vegetais, me irrita. Shockwave: Então se você quer realmente resolver nossas indiferenças, eu não vou pegar leve. Eu não me esqueci do dia que você me acertou, por causa que você foi derrotada naquele trabalho de Química. Dustbowl: Sorte sua que suas amiguinhas apareceu naquela vez. E aqui provavelmente vai ser a mesma coisa, já que elas estão aqui. Shockwave: Você acha que preciso da proteção de minhas amigas contra você? Então vamos ver. TREE ROOT! Shockwave usa sua habilidade e cria um tronco que enrola em volta do corpo de Dustbowl. Dustbowl: *assusta* o quê? Shockwave usa o Tree Root e lança Dustbowl contra a porta de um galpão, quebrando-a e fazendo Dustbowl cair lá dentro. Shockwave se aproxima correndo. Shockwave: Então agora vamos resolver só nós duas. Hydra e Kraken vs. Peaches e Razorback (controlado). Razorback usa um Plasma Cannon para acertar em Hydra e Kraken, mas Hydra defende com seu Fire Shield. Hydra vira para Peaches. Hydra: Peaches! Você vai pagar por isso! Peaches: *gargalhando* Hahahahahaha! É tão divertido poder controlar alguém! Eu já fazia isso antes, controlando-o com minha beleza... *séria* Mas você roubou ele de mim! Razorback: PLASMA EXPLOSION! Razorback concentra uma grande quantidade de poder. Hydra vira para Kraken. Hydra: Big brother! Esse ataque dele é poderoso, só vamos conseguir defender combinando seu Earth Barrier com meu Fire Shield. Temos que ser rápidos. Kraken: Certo! EARTH BARRIER! Hydra: FIRE SHIELD! Kraken cria sua barreira e Hydra usa seu escudo logo atrás. Razorback dispara sua rajada plasmática contra os dois. O ataque acerta a barreira de terra. A pressão do ataque é tão forte que destrói a barreira e acerta o escudo de Hydra. Hydra: Droga! Esse ataque é muito forte, não vou conseguir... Hydra não consegue parar o ataque, seu escudo é destruído e o ataque de Razorback acerta ela (com menos força, já que ele ficou mais fraco destruindo a barreira e o escudo.), lançando ela para trás. Hydra: Ahhhhhhhh! Hydra cai no chão e Kraken fica preocupado. Peaches vira para ele. Peaches: *sorri* Você que é o irmão da Hydra? Então você deve pagar pelos vacilos de sua irmã também. Kraken fica mais preocupado, ele olha para Razorback que já preparava um Plasma Dash para atacar. Nightstrike vs. Lighthouse. Lighthouse: Agora faz sentido, Nightstrike. Já que você é a Red Hero dos poderes sombrios. Nightstrike: Do que você está falando? Lighthouse: Aquela vez no Baile de Primavera e aquela esfera com poderes, que chegou a ferir minha pata. Agora percebo que é uma joia igual a essa aqui. Lighthouse aponta para a Galaxy Jewel. Nightstrike: Essa joia não faz parte dos meus poderes. Lighthouse: Mentira! Você falou sobre Belyy não viver em segurança comigo, por dizer que sou violenta, mas você que está repleta de poderes malignos. Nightstrike: Eu tenho controle sobre meus poderes...*em pensamento* Eu sei que isso não é verdade!...*falando* Jamais iria machucar a Belyy. Lighthouse: Tem certeza disso? Eu sei que você feriu um companheiro seu, na sua última luta. Nightstrike: *em pensamento* Maldita! Como ela sabe disso? Lighthouse: Sem palavras, hein? Então vamos continuar. STAR DUST! A Galaxy Jewel de Lighthouse brilha e uma poeira toma conta do ar, dificultando a visibilidade. Nightstrike: O quê? Não consigo ver nada! Lighthouse se aproxima e acerta um golpe em Nightstrike, derrubando ela no chão. Lighthouse: Apesar das habilidades poderosas dessa joia, eu prefiro te bater com meu casco mesmo. Nightstrike olha para Lighthouse com uma expressão de tensão. Javelin vs. Xenon. Javelin: WIND SPEAR! Javelin consegue finalizar a centopeia com um Wind Dance, seguido por um Wind Spear, mas ela está ferida por ter recebido uma ferroada da vespa em seu tórax. Javelin: Ah droga! Estou sentindo meu corpo ficar dormente, por causa da ferroada. Xenon: SUMMON MONSTER: GRASSHOPPER! Dessa vez, Xenon invoca um gafanhoto gigante. Javelin: Por favor, Xenon! Não faça mais isso! O gafanhoto salta na direção de Javelin, para acertá-la. Então ela rola no chão para não ser atingida. Javelin: *pensando* Enquanto esses bichos lutam, ela não gasta nenhuma energia física, ao contrário de mim. Não tenho chances de vencer dessa forma, mas também eu não quero lutar contra a Xenon. A vespa vem voando para acertar Javelin, com seu ferrão. Javelin abre suas duas patas traseiras para o ferrão acertar o chão. Javelin: Não posso machucar a Xenon, mas esses bichos eu tenho que derrotar. Javelin dá um salto para trás e concentra poder. Javelin: WIND BALL! Javelin dispara sua esfera que acerta uma asa da vespa, arrancando-a. O gafanhoto tenta acertar ela novamente saltando, ela se esquiva, mas o gafanhoto acerta ela com uma de suas pernas, jogando ela contra um poste de luz. Ela bate no poste e cai ferida. Javelin: Ai! Droga! Javelin se levanta, com um pouco de dificuldade. Javelin: Tenho que acabar com essas criaturas. E vou fazer isso com essa habilidade nova do Wind Power. ATTRACTIVE FORCE! Javelin aponta para a vespa e então uma força atrativa começa a puxar a vespa contra ela. A vespa reluta para não ser puxada. Quando a vespa se aproxima de Javelin, ela usa um Wind Spear certeiro para destruir a vespa. Em seguida, Javelin sente uma dormência e cai. Javelin: Esse Attractive Force gasta muita energia, não consigo mais lutar. Xenon dá o comando para o gafanhoto se aproximar de Javelin caída. Hydra e Kraken vs. Peaches e Razorback. Hydra e Kraken continuam numa batalha contra Razorback sendo controlado por Peaches. Kraken: EARTH BLOCKS! Kraken cria blocos de terra para acertar Razorback, que desvia sem muita dificuldade. Razorback: PLASMA DASH! Razorback contra ataca e acerta Kraken, jogando ele para trás. Hydra: *preocupada* Kraken?! Peaches vira para ela. Peaches: Isso não é legal, Hydra? Faz de conta que Razorback está se desentendendo com seu irmão, depois que seu irmão não quis deixar você namorar com ele. Hahahahaha! Hydra: Peaches! Eu juro que vou acabar com você! Peaches: Sério? Mas para acabar comigo, você tem que acabar com seu amado primeiro. Razorback: PLASMA CANNON! Razorback dispara contra Hydra, que defende com um Fire Shield, por pouco. Hydra: Poxa, Razorback! Por favor, sai dessa! Peaches: Ele não pode te ouvir. Ele está cego de amor por mim, então ele só me ouve. Como agora... Peaches vira para Razorback. Peaches: Razorzinho! Use sua explosão de plasma novamente! Razorback: PLASMA EXPLOSION! Razorback concentra uma boa quantidade de poder e dispara contra Hydra. Hydra fica preocupada porque sabe que não pode bloquear esse ataque. Kraken surge e empurra Hydra, o ataque de Razorback o acerta, lançando Kraken contra uma lixeira. Hydra: *assustada* Kraken! Peaches começa a rir do momento. Hydra olha para Razorback e faz uma expressão de raiva. Hydra: Então vai ser assim, Razorback?! Shockwave vs. Dustbowl. Shockwave e Dustbowl tem uma luta mais feroz, no qual elas gastam bastante energia física, deixando ambas sujas como consequência das batalhas. Shockwave: TREE ROOT! Dustbowl: SONIC HOOF! As habilidades das duas se chocam, sem causar danos em ambas. Shockwave: *cansada* Para quem ganhou suas habilidades recentemente, é um feito grande você estar lutando de igual para igual comigo, Dustbowl! Dustbowl: *cansada* Não seja tola, Shockwave! Sou melhor que você em tudo. Shockwave: Não é o que parece! Dustbowl: Por exemplo! Já sei o que você vai fazer. Irei te atacar com um ataque novo e você vai se defender com seu Wood Shield. SUPERSONIC SCREAM! Dustbowl concentra energia que vai até suas cordas vocais, então ela dá um grito extremamente forte contra Shockwave. Shockwave: *assusta* WOOD SHIELD! Shockwave cria seu escudo de madeira e o ataque de Dustbowl acerta ele, sem causar danos ao escudo. Shockwave: *sorri* Que ataque fraco foi esse?! Meu escudo é a defesa mais fraca entre as defesas dos Red Heroes e esse seu ataque não causou nenhum dano contra ele. Hehehe... Então, um fragmento da porta do balcão, que ainda estava pendurado na parede, cai em cima do resto da porta, fazendo um barulho não muito leve. Dustbowl sorri e de repente, Shockwave começa a sentir uma tontura. Shockwave: *assusta* O quê? Dustbowl: Supersonic Scream não é algo que se bloqueia e sim que se desvia. Mesmo com o escudo, seus ouvidos ficaram na direção do meu grito, então eles foram atingidos de qualquer forma. A voz de Dustbowl começa a incomodar Shockwave. Shockwave: Para de gritar! Dustbowl: Agora seus ouvidos ficaram sensíveis à qualquer barulho que for. Você já era. Dustbowl chuta uma lata que estava por perto, causando um barulho praticamente insuportável para Shockwave, ela cai. Dustbowl: Hehehe, digo eu! Dustbowl começa a se aproximar de Shockwave caída. Nightstrike vs. Lighthouse. Ainda sob o efeito da Star Dust, Lighthouse tenta acertar Nightstrike, algumas vezes ela desvia, outras ela é acertada. Nightstrike: Mayak! Vou repetir mais uma vez! Eu não quero lutar com você! Lighthouse: *brava* Meu nome é Lighthouse! Lighthouse acerta outro golpe no rosto de Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Eu não vou usar minhas habilidades contra você. Como você disse, elas são malignas e perigosas. Não quero te ferir. Lighthouse: Mas eu quero te ferir! Lighthouse acerta mais um golpe no rosto de Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Eu sei que a vida de Belyy e sua vida foram muito difíceis. Lighthouse vai ficando cada vez mais alterada. Lighthouse: Você não sabe de nada! Lighthouse dá outro golpe no rosto de Nightstrike, esse golpe derruba os óculos dela. Na mente de Nightstrike. Shadow Power: Você é uma idiota mesmo! Fica se machucando a toa. Nightstrike: Fique quieto! Não vou perder o equilíbrio para você tomar o controle da minha mente novamente. Shadow Power: Tarde demais! Já sinto uma pequena raiva dentro do seu coração. Você odeia quando seus óculos caem. Nightstrike: Shadow Power! Não! Shadow Power: Vou matar essa garota para você com um Shadow Judgment. E você não poderá me impedir. Nightstrike: Maldiç... Então os olhos de Nightstrike ficam roxos e seu corpo começa e expelir uma aura roxa. Lighthouse vê a cena e concentra energia da Galaxy Jewel. Lighthouse: ZERO GRAVITY! A joia brilha e Lighthouse acerta uma luz em Nightstrike, fazendo a gravidade de seu corpo cair, então ela começa a flutuar. A consciência de Nightstrike logo volta. Nightstrike: *preocupada* O quê é isso? Lighthouse: COSMIC EXPLOSION! Lighthouse acerta mais um ataque contra Nightstrike, dessa vez jogando ela contra o chão. Lighthouse começa a se aproximar de Nightstrike caida. Lighthouse: Finalmente estou podendo descontar toda a minha raiva em você, por ter me roubado a Belyy. Nightstrike: *sentindo dores* Mayak... Lighthouse: Eu sei que errei em deixar Belyy para trás com aquele monstro. Mas eu ia buscá-la quando tivesse condições. Mas quando eu fui, percebi que ela agora tinha outra irmã. Nightstrike: Sua raiva por mim não faz sentido algum, Mayak. Por favor, pare... Lighthouse: *gritando* PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE MAYAK! Lighthouse começa a querer chorar. Lighthouse: Você não imagina a dor que foi para mim, aquele dia no parque, quando ela veio correndo e lhe abraçou, enquanto eu tive que sair de perto, sendo que sou a verdadeira irmã dela. Nightstrike se levanta. Nightstrike: Aquele dia eu fiz uma pergunta para Belyy. Lighthouse: *brava* Eu não quero saber! Nightstrike: Eu perguntei para ela assim: "O que você faria se encontrasse Mayak novamente?" Lighthouse: *gritando* CALA A BOCA! Nightstrike: E ela respondeu:... Nesse instante, Lighthouse prepara outro Cosmic Explosion para acertar em Nightstrike. Nightstrike: ..."Eu daria um abraço nela, diria que estava com saudades e também ia dizer que a amava muito." Lighthouse se assusta e interrompe seu ataque. Lighthouse: *surpresa* O quê? Nightstrike: A verdade, Mayak, é que você sente medo. Medo que Belyy jamais a perdoasse por tê-la abandonado. Por isso você nunca foi atrás dele e fugiu aquele dia no parque. Lighthouse fica cabisbaixa. Nightstrike: Então você trasnformou esse medo em ódio e passou a canalizar todo esse ódio focando em mim. Mas a verdade é que sua irmã te ama e sente sua falta. E eu gostaria que vocês duas se encontrassem novamente. Lighthouse olha para Nightstrike, então ela começa a chorar e, em seguida, ela abraça Nightstrike chorando. Nightstrike se assusta, mas fica tranquila em seguida, percebendo a dor de Lighthouse. Lighthouse: Me desculpa! Você está certa! Nightstrike: *sorri* Tudo bem! Lighthouse continua abraçada à Nightstrike e chorando. Cap. 3 Guerra Civil Shockwave vs. Dustbowl. Dustbowl se aproxima de Shockwave caída. Ela fica pisando mais forte no chão com seus cascos, só para incomodar Shockwave com o barulho de suas patas. Dustbowl: Eu falei que era melhor que você em tudo. Agora irei te finalizar. Dustbowl prepara um Sonic Hoof para acertar em Shockwave, mas antes de acertá-la, Dustbowl é revestida por um ataque misterioso, ela é lançada contra algumas caixas de madeira. Voz feminina conhecida: Fique longe dela! Shockwave fica surpresa pelo golpe que acertou Dustbowl, então ela olha para ver quem era que tinha acertado-a. Mesmo com a visão um pouco embaçada, ela reconhece a pônei. Shockwave: *sorri* Você?! Não acredito que você está aqui. Dustbowl se levanta das caixas e avista a pônei que lhe acertou. Dustbowl: *sorri* Então você voltou para Red Fields. Electric Storm! Então é revelado que Electric Storm tinha acertado o golpe em Dustbowl, a pequena e tímida pônei aparece com um visual um pouco diferente, usando um boné virado para trás e um corte de crina ainda curto, porém diferente, além de estar mascando chiclete. Electric Storm: Lembro de você! Você é a Dustbowl! Não sei porque você machucou minha amiga Shockwave, mas você vai pagar caro por isso. Dustbowl: Olha só! Para quem era uma pobre coitada, tímida, e que sofria bullying, você está bem atrevidinha. Shockwave: *em pensamento* Storm! Como estou feliz em te ver! Electric Storm fica olhando para Dustbowl, ela coninua mascando seu chiclete, até fazer uma bola e estourar. Dustbowl: Você me pegou desprevenida! Mas agora que estou atenta, vamos ver se vai conseguir me acertar de novo! Dustbowl começa a correr na direção de Storm preparando um Sonic Hoof. Electric Storm: ELECTRIC EXPLOSION! Storm concentra seu poder e acerta em Dustbowl, eletrocutando ela. Dustbowl: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Dustbowl cai. Electric Storm: O que você tinha dito? Dustbowl: *fraca* Droga! Não acredito que...fui derrotada por essa garota... Electric Storm: Não é "essa garota", é "Stormfront" para você! Dustbowl desmaia. Electric Storm vai até Shockwave caída, que se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade. Electric Storm: Você está bem? Shockwave: Ai sim! Os efeitos da habilidade da Dustbowl já estão passando. Electric Storm sorri. Shockwave: *sorri* É ótimo ver você de novo, minha amiga. Eelctric Storm: E é ótimo estar de volta. Senti muitas saudades de você! Shockwave: Eu também. As duas se abraçam. Shockwave: Ei! Visual novo! Isso soa mais confiante! Electric Storm: Resolvi que precisava mudar um pouco. Cansei de ser aquela garotinha fraca que eu era. Shockwave: Espere! Como você veio para cá, nos achou e como conseguiu o Electricity Power? Electric Storm: *sorri* É uma longa história! Depois eu conto para todos vocês. Vamos até os outros primeiro. Shockwave: Vamos! Hydra e Kraken vs. Peaches e Razorback. Kraken continua caído, depois de receber o ataque de Razorback. Hydra parte para cima dele. Hydra: FIRE BLOW! Hydra usa seu ataque do sopro de fogo para acertar Razorback, mas ele esquiva. Razorback usa o Plasma Dash para acertar Hydra, mas ela defende. Nesse instante, Hydra se movimenta para as costas de Razorback. Hydra: Agora você já era! Peaches fica levemente preocupada. Então Hydra abraça Razorback pelas costas. Hydra: Por favor! Acorde! Não quero que você fique assim! Razorback, ainda controlado, olha para Hydra. Hydra: Eu preciso que você volte ao normal. Você é muito importante para mim. Peaches fica um pouco confusa, mas reage. Peaches: Razorback! Não dê ouvidos para essa garota! Acabe com ela logo! Razorback começa a relutar em sua mente. Hydra: *fechando os olhos* Por favor, acorde Razorback! Então Hydra, dá um golpe na cabeça dele. Hydra: Porque se você não acordar com minhas doces palavras, você vai acordar na porrada. Porém, com a pancada, Razorback volta a si e olha para Hydra. Razorback: *confuso* Hydra? Hydra: *sorrindo* Razorback! Que bom que você voltou! Hydra solta Razorback e já vira com uma expressão séria para Peaches, e começa a caminhar na direção dela. Hydra: Então você se escondia atrás de Razorback? Vamos ver do que você é capaz agora! Peaches: Garota estúpida! Não ouse chegar perto de mim. Hydra: FIRE BALL! Hydra dispara e acerta sua bola de fogo, derrubando Peaches. Hydra se aproxima de Peaches caída. Hydra: Você não é de nada, sem alguém para ficar na sua frente. Peaches: Fique longe de mim com essas coisas de fogo, não é para estragar meu penteado e... Hydra bate em Peaches com seu casco, deixando ela desacordada. Hydra: Cala a boca, sua baranga! Em seguida, Razorback se aproxima de Hydra. Razorback: Ei Hydra! Muito obrigado por fazer eu voltar a si. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia me controlar, ou se quer dizer algo. Hydra: *sorri* Tudo bem! Já acabou! Razorback: Também queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que aconteceu. Por ter ignorado seus sentimentos e ter me envolvido com alguém que só queria te provocar. Me desculpe por tudo mesmo! Kraken começa a se levantar nesse momento, então ele começa a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois. Hydra: Eu realmente sofri muito com tudo isso, mas já está resolvido. Não vou guardar rancor algum disso tudo. Então aceito suas desculpas. Razorback começa a ficar sem graça. Razorback: Sabe...errr...queria te perguntar uma coisa...é meio embaraçosa! Hydra: *sem graça* O quê? Razorback: Bom, já que está tudo resolvido! Eu gostaria de saber...err...se você queria ser minha namorada. Kraken: *em pensamento* *sorrindo* É irmãzinha! Finalmente chegou o momento que você tanto queria. Hydra: *olhos brilhando* Razorback...A minha resposta é... Razorback fica no suspense. Hydra: ...Não! Razorback e Kraken ficam surpresos. Razorback: O quê? Hydra: É que eu percebi nesse tempo, que o pônei que eu estava apaixonada, estava sempre distante de mim, isso fazia eu sofrer, mas os verdadeiros amigos sempre estavam ao meu redor, me apoiando e me dando forças. Razorback: Mas Hydra! Como seu namorado, eu também estarei ao seu lado. Hydra: *sorri* Mas como amigo, e como companheiro de equipe, você estaria mais ao meu lado ainda. Então isso é o melhor no momento. Hydra dá as costas para ele e vai na direção de Kraken. Razorback: Mas e o Charge mais a Jav...*desapontado* Ah, tá bom! Kraken: *em pensamento e sorrindo* É incrível, maninha, mas você cresceu bastante! Mesmo isso tendo sido cruel com coitado do Razorback. Então Shockwave e Electric Storm se aproximam deles. Shockwave: Hydra! Kraken! Razor! Olha quem está aqui! Kraken, Hydra e Razorback olham para eles e avistam Electric Storm. Hydra: *surpresa* Storm?! Hydra vai correndo na direção de Electric Storm e a abraça. Hydra: *sorrindo* Storm!!! Electric Storm: *sorrindo* Oi Hydra! Que saudades! Kraken chega mais perto delas. Kraken: Pequena Stormfront! É você mesma? Hydra solta Storm. Electric Storm: *sorrindo e sem graça* Oi Kraken! Shockwave vira para Electric Storm. Shockwave: *sorri* Mesmo tendo mudado, você ainda tem um pouco da Storm que conhecemos. Pouco depois, Hydra, Storm, Shockwave, Kraken e Razorback se aproximam de Nightstrike e Lighthouse. Kraken está carregando Peaches, e Razorback carregando Dustbowl, ambas desmaiadas. Hydra: Nightstrike! Olha quem eu trouxe. Nightstrike olha e avista o grupo, entre eles, a Storm. Nightstrike: *surpresa* Electric Storm? Electric Storm: *sorri* Oi Nightstrike! Nightstrike: *asssuta* Electric Storm??? Não! É muito mal você está aqui e... Os outros ficam surpresos. Electric Storm: *confusa* O quê? Nightstrike: An? Ah...desculpe Storm! Minah cabeça está a mil ultimamente! Desculpe! *sorri* É ótimo te ver! Elas se abraçam. Shockwave vira para Nightstrike. Shockwave: Já acabou por aqui? Nightstrike: Sim! Mayak e eu entramos em um acordo! Depois vou levá-la para ver a irmã. Lighthouse: *sorri* Verdade! Me desculpem por todos os problemas que causei. Hydra: Nah, sem problemas! Bem vinda aos Red Heroes! Shockwave: *confusa* Como assim, Hydra? Hydra: Ué! Ela com essa Dimensional Jewel é uma boa aliada. Nightstrike: Depois vemos isso! Vamos até a Javelin, parece que ela não acabou ainda. Javelin vs. Xenon. Javelin estava caida com o gafanhoto próximo a ela, para dar o golpe final. Xenon: E então Javelin?! Esse é o seu fim! Javelin: Pare Xenon! Você não é assim! Xenon: Assim como? Alguém capacitada e confiante ou uma idiota irritante? Javelin: Por favor, Xenon! Vou te pedir de novo! Não faça isso! Não se torne uma assassina. Xenon: Tudo o que eu queria, era só ser amiga de alguém que aparentemente era uma pônei bastante legal. Nesse instante, os outros se aproximam e avistam a situação complicada de Javelin. Nightstrike: Javelin! Javelin faz um sinal para eles não fazerem nada. Javelin continua a conversar com Xenon. Javelin: Eu sei que errei, não reconheci que você apenas queria ser legal, ao invés disso, sempre te tratei mal, me desculpe por isso tudo, Xenon. Xenon: *ficando chateada* Não posso te desculpar, Javelin! Javelin: Claro que pode! Mas se você não me desculpar, pelo menos quero que fique sabendo de uma coisa. Xenon fica atenta para as palavras de Javelin. Javelin se levanta. Javelin: *sorri* Eu quero que você seja a minha amiga. Xenon fica surpresa com as palavras de Javelin. Por instantes, ela lembra de várias vezes que chamou Javelin de amiga e que essa era a primeira vez que Javelin a chamava de amiga. Xenon fica um pouco emotiva, então ela cancela a invocação do gafanhoto. Xenon: *sorri* Javelin! Os outros também sorriem. Hydra vem correndo e abraça Javelin. Hydra: *sorrindo* É isso aí, amiga! Falou muito bem! Javelin sorri para ela. Nesse instante, Rip Tide entra em contato com Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Diga Tide! Rip Tide (por rádio): Charge, Enforcer e eu chegamos aqui no Presídio e descobrimos o que houve. Nightstrike: E o que aconteceu? Rip Tide (por rádio): Lightning Blade! Ela libertou Oil Rig, Bermuda Blast, Aceldama e Red Mask. E eles não estão mais aqui. Nightstrike: Isso é mal! Já vamos até aí! Nos aguardem! Javelin vira para Xenon. Javelin: *sorrindo* E então? Agora estamos de bem? A partir de hoje seremos amigas de verdade? Xenon: *sorrindo* É claro que sim! Xenon começa a caminhar na direção deles. Então... Lightning Blade: REAPER'S BLADE! Lightning Blade surge e acerta Xenon com seu ataque, derrubando ela. Com ela, estavam Bermuda Blast, Red Mask, Oil Rig e Aceldama. Todos ficam chocados com a cena. Javelin fica inconformada. Lightning Blade aponta sua pata normal para frente. Lightning Blade: Eu fico com isso! Lightning Blade faz as joias, que estavam com as quatro, voltarem para ela. Eles olham para Xenon, que sorri e fecha os olhos lentamente, então morrendo em seguida. Javelin: *irada e derramando lágrimas* NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Javelin, sem pensar duas vezes, voa para atacar Lightning Blade. Nightstrike: *assusta* Javelin, não! Então Aceldama voa na direção de Javelin. Aceldama: Hora da revanche, garota! KISS OF THE DEATH! Aceldama acerta um golpe certeiro em Javelin. Javelin: Uargh!!!!! Javelin cai e fica imóvel. Novamente, os Red Heroes ficam chocados. Nightstrike vira para Aceldama. Nightstrike: O que você fez? Aceldama: *sorrindo* Esse foi o beijo da Morte! Felizmente, para alguma coisa a maldição da Dimensão Lâmbda serviu! Essa habilidade própria faz com que eu acerte um orgão vital a minha escolha e ele é desligado instantaneamente. E é claro que eu escolhi o coração. Ou seja, essa pégaso idiota já está morta. Nightstrike: *em lágrimas* Impossível! Javelin... Os Red Heroes continuam chocados. Shockwave começa a querer chorar, Storm também. Hydra olha para Javelin caida. Hydra: *chocada* Não, Javelin não pode ter... Hydra começa a perder a calma. Hydra: ...Não! Não...Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hydra começa a expelir uma aura vermelhada. Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelos seus olhos, mas elas vão evaporando por causa da quantidade de energia que o Fire Power está expelindo. Nightstrike olha para Hydra e fica preocupada. Razorback e Kraken também, em mais escala que os outros, que também ficam preocupados. As prensilhas da crina e da cauda de Hydra arrebentam, deixando-as soltas, seus olhos ficam avermelhados. Em seguida, sua aparência começa a mudar. Sua crina e cauda tomam uma forma diferente e dois chifres surgem em sua cabeça, seus olhos continuam avermelhados. Hydra: Finalmente estou livre! Nightstrike: Hydra? Não! Você não é a Hydra! Quem é você? Hydra: *sorri* Exatamente! Não sou a Hydra! Sou o Súcubo de Fogo. Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Lightning Blade e Aceldama sorriem. Os Red Heroes ficam preocupados com a situação. Continua... - Então pessoal, mais uma vez vou finalizando aqui uma das Partes de Red Heroes. Espero que tenham gostado e também possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Eles são de muita importância para mim. =) Não esqueçam de deixar nos comentários também, qual foi a morte mais triste. Se foi do Chief Brocolli, Xenon ou Javelin. =,( Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues